The Spectacular Spider-Man Vol 1 203
... The forces of Spider-Man and Carnage were prepared for the final battle when suddenly they are all blinded by a bright light. Looking in the direction of the source, they are shocked to discover Cloak and Dagger. Shriek can't believe it because she thought she had killed Dagger.Dagger was seemingly killed by Shriek in . Dagger explains that Shriek's powers killed her, in a sense, as her fatal attack actually turned Dagger into pure light. That light was then gathered into Cloak's body where Dagger eventually reformed herself because Cloak's love encouraged her to hang on. Shriek still cannot believe it. When Carrion tries to comfort her, but she blasts him aside. She then tries to attack Dagger. When Carrion tries to join the fight, but Carnage tells him to let Shriek handle the situation. Likewise, when Spider-Man and his allies try to help Dagger, Cloak stop them. Dagger easily overpowers Shriek and then uses her light powers to show her foe how she really feels. Shriek is surprised to discover that Dagger forgives her. Still, Dagger cannot let go of her hate and tries to blast Dagger, however, Spider-Man is there to pull Dagger to safety. After assuring he is safe, Spider-Man tells everyone that it is time. By this point, Carnage, Carrion, and Demogoblin check on Shriek. After Carnage makes sure that Shriek is still devoted to his cause, they turn to face the gathering of heroes to find that there is nobody left. Thinking they all ran away, Carnage begins to laugh. However, they soon learn that Spider-Man is still there. The wall-crawler explains that he stayed because he defeated Carnage before, and he will defeat him again. At first, Spider-Man is able to hold his own for a little while against his four opponents, but once Carnage lands one good blow, they all begin ganging up on the wall-crawler. Even though the web-slinger is savagely beaten, Spider-Man still refuses to surrender. That's when Carnage orders Shriek to unleash a full power of her psychic blasts. Spider-Man's mind is flooded with dark despair. He resists by calling up the images of his wife Mary Jane, his Aunt May, Uncle Ben, and Gwen Stacy.Peter and Mary Jane are referred to as husband and wife here. However, years later, their marriage is erased from existence in . As such they should be considered a common-law couple here. That's when Shriek is suddenly struck by an energy blast. This is coming from a massive Alpha Magni-Illuminizor carried by Deathlok. He, Iron Fist, Firestar, Captain America, and Cloak and Dagger had quickly constructed at a nearby Rand Corporation building. Channeling Dagger's light powers, the weapon is effectively a "good bomb", that charges Shriek is pure goodness. Unable to contain it, Shriek then begins unleashing the goodness upon her companions. The first to fall is Carrion, who miraculously reverts back to his human form of Malcolm McBride. Demogoblin tries to fly away on one of his flaming gliders. However, Spider-Man manages to snag him with a web-line, sending the demon crashing to the ground. Demogoblin tries to get up to fight back but soon collapses to the ground. Although Shriek suggests that he give in, Carnage refuses to allow himself to give in to these positive emotions. Eventually, the device overloads and explodes. With Demogoblin wrapped up and Shriek knocked out, Spider-Man checks on Malcolm McBride.Malcom McBride's last memory is of discovering Miles Warren's lab. That happened in . When Iron Fist checks on Carnage, he determines that the psychopath is dead. This upsets Spider-Man because he wanted to stop Carnage without having to resort to killing the serial killer. Despite this, Spider-Man hopes that even though he resisted being bombarded with goodness, he found some kind of peace. At sunset, Spider-Man has gone to Central Park to reflect on everything that has happened. That's when he is interrupted by Venom who is furious that Spider-Man killed Carnage instead of him. He tries to start a fight, but buckles because he is still weak after being tortured by Carnage.Carnage tormented Venom between to . As Spider-Man checks to see if his enemy is okay, Carnage emerges from the pond, revealing that he is still alive and well. Although Spider-Man can't believe it, Venom is looking forward for the opportunity to kill his "son". Maximum Carnage concludes in ... | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * * * * * Antagonists: * * * * Other Characters: * * * * Locations: * ** *** Items: * * * * * * Illuminizer Ray Vehicles: * None | Notes = Continuity Notes Publication Notes * This issue is reprinted in comics and books, see references for info.This story is reprinted in the following comics/TPB's: * | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} ru:Spectacular Spider-Man Vol 1 203